1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake system of an outboard motor.
2. Related Art
In a V-type engine in which a plurality of cylinders are arranged in a V-shape, it is general to have a design such that an intake port is formed on a side facing a V-bank space between right and left cylinders of a cylinder head, and an exhaust port is arranged on a side facing outer sides of the right and left cylinders of the cylinder head (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open (KOKAI) Publication No. HEI 5-278684).
However, in the case that the V-type engine is mounted on an outboard motor in which the structure mentioned above is adopted, a component constituting an air intake system, for example, a carburetor, protrudes to an outer side over the cylinder head in a plan view, and a component constituting an exhaust system, for example, an exhaust manifold, protrudes to both sides of the engine. Thus, the structure of the engine becomes large in size in longitudinal and lateral directions. The increase in size of the engine is not preferable for the outboard motor which has been desired to be made compact.